Death's Game
by SakuraMikan12
Summary: Mikan, a 17-year old girl who has Trouble as a Friend and Death as a Guardian, tries to run away from her life and the past that has been haunting her. She finds peace in a small town, she's close but distant, for everyone important to her DIES.
1. Chapter 1

Mikan has just enough money to sustain herself for two full months that excludes the rent or whatever else she may need aside from food, in short, she only have enough money to eat. Running away from her foster parents brought relief to both her and them.

She smiled and looked up. In this small town she came to, she'll start her life anew.

* * *

A few hours ago...

* * *

She walked down the paved path. After getting off the bus, she stretched her sleep-rigid body and tried to figure her priorities.

She had just ran away. She felt mortified, she don't know if she'll survive.

Recklessness has never done her any good, what if this is one of her episodes of irrational thinking that always lead to disasters, worse deaths.

Walking like a zombie, she wanted to turn back, she wanted to rewind and think it through AGAIN. She thought about it every time but she thinks it's still not enough.

'If I didn't do it, I would still be a prisoner, right.' She anchors herself with this reasoning.

Walking aimlessly, she wasn't particularly attentive on the road, not knowing, a truck was coming down her way, fast.

A loud honk followed by a deafening screech woke her up from thinking only to find herself held by a handsome raven haired. She blinked twice to figure if she was dreaming or not. She heard the truck driver yell a couple of curses directed to a clumsy girl who suddenly crossed the road

"I don't know if you have someone important right now, but seriously miss, you should cherish your life more." He said and winked at her before leaving her dazed.


	2. Chapter 2

Back to the present

* * *

She smiled as she went along stores trying to find a decent shop to buy donuts and a map carrying her large back pack and an extra duffel bag.

She came by a Coffee shop, Plainly 'Coffee Shop' and enthusiastically opened the door.

"Good Morning, Welcome to our town's Coffee Shop!" A happy voice greeted her. She searched its owner and found a boy behind the counter.

"How may we help you?" He asked again, giving her a cup of chocolate murmuring 'it's on the house.'

"Oh. I'm looking for a place to stay." She sat down a stool by the counter and watched as another boy served tables.

"Oh, staying here? Rarely have newbies in town? Where you from?" He asked.

"Me? Oh I'm from Tokyo" She answered and sipped the hot chocolate.

"Why are you here?" He asked again. 'Hell, this person has a lot of questions.' she thought.

"I try to be independent." She replied trying to dodge the question a bit.

He formed a big o with his mouth.

"Welcome to town then, I'm Kokoro Yome by the way." He offered his hand, which Mikan gladly took.

"Mikan... Sakura" she shook hands with the Koko-guy.

"So, Are you a graduate?" He inquired.

"I don't think I'd be staying a long time." She tried to evade yet another question.

"Then don't stay at all." She looked at him, his eyes covered with his bangs. She felt offended, a bit, who was he to tell her not to stay just because she was dropping by the town. She wants to start anew but she can't stay for good.

"It's catch-22" Koko muttered. She was confused by this.

"What's a catch-22?" She said finishing the drink.

"It's a take it or leave it deal, stay and stay or go and go, this town doesn't settle for less." He looked at her, his eyes telling her to go.

This sparked her interest, but more than that, she needed to search for him here first, she would search every single corner of earth if she needed to.

"I think I'd stay, but not for long." She said and stood, leaving a few coins by the counter, she was by the door when she heard him mutter under his breath.

"Don't or you'll be cursed."

"More like if I stayed your town is the one that will be cursed." Mikan muttered under her breath.

* * *

Thank God she found ads. Apartment Complex room for rent.

She can rent one and have enough money for one month and a half month of food if she eats small.

Guess her saved money won't even last long. She needs a job. But first things first.

She encircled the address and tried to look for it searching block numbers.

"I think this is it." She looked at the run down building and rang the desk.

"What do you need?" A low old voice greeted her not so cheerily. She came face to face with a man with glasses and seriously looks scary and creepy, it was the frog that creep her out. "Hi, uh, I wanted to rent a room." He started walking and she quietly followed.

He scared her in a little girl's way, but the real her won't be scared of a petty man, too many things have already gone past her.

"I'm uh, Mikan Sakura..." She tried to fill in the silence.

"I'm Jinno, that's all you need to know." They stopped at a door by the 4th floor. "Have you read the ad?" He asked her trying to fumble with the right key while muttering incoherent words.

"Oh, yes I did, forty three thousand yen deposit and seven thousand monthly that already include my electricity and water bill, but it still depends on me." He glanced at Mikan before opening the door.

"You came prepared." He said and Mikan handed him the money.

* * *

Mikan's POV

Of course I came prepared, I run away prepared, a bit.

I handed Jinno-san my money and looked around my new apartment. He looked at me and clicked his tongue before leaving. I watched him descend the stairs until I couldn't see him anymore. I glanced at the street, a silhouette of a man peeked at the nearest post.

* * *

I narrowed my eyes. So it starts. My bet is in, the cards are held. This is it, Death's Game.

* * *

I glared at the shadow before slamming my door shut, making sure my locks work, I feel satisfied.

I need to go to a second-hand store later. I checked my watch, the only thing I didn't forget to leave behind, a childish bear wristwatch that's a bit tight. I need to give this back to him.

9:05. Still early. So I decided to sit and count my money. I had two hundred thousand yen at first, I gave forty three to Jinno so that's One forty seven. Hmm. Looks like I was overreacting when I said I only had enough money for food.

But If I go from town to town, I'd be bankrupt in three days. I sighed. I'm really bad at managing things. Specially my life.

* * *

** A/N: Okay this is it, I'm finally starting this fic, so I guess I'm asking for your support :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I needed to eat. I roam around and found a supermarket. Lucky Me!

* * *

I entered the store and picked ramen cups and canned goods.I kept stacking the canned goods on my basket. Now that I think of it, the apartment was a rip-off on my side, because I wouldn't stay longer than two weeks.

I sighed. I do an awful lot of sighing today. I nearly filled my basket with canned goods. I put most back to the rack, and find my way to toiletries. I bought things I wasn't able to bring like toothbrush and toothpaste and some tampons. I lined a short queue and had a little chit chat with the cashier.

"Hi! Are you new in town? Who do you live with?" The pink haired girl asked as she punched the items.

"I'm independent, and I'm only staying for a week or two." I said indifferently.

"Oh, then stay out of trouble." She frowned at me, why does the people here hate having a quick passerby?

"Define trouble for me then." I mocked lowly. But she doesn't seem to care.

"By trouble I mean a handsome raven haired guy. Stay out of his way, if possible stay out of his vision." She raised a finger as if teaching something with expertise.

"Oh, you mean that kind raven haired guy who randomly says to people 'cherish your life more'?" I asked.

She chuckled. "No, does that person have that star tattoo under his eye?" She pointed under her eyes to tell me the location.

I tried to remember.

"Yes." That guy winked at me with that eye!

"Oh, that's Tsubasa, no trouble for him, but it's the other Raven haired you need to watch out for." She winked at me too.

"One thousand seven hundred eleven yen please. I'm Misaki by the way." I handed her two thousand yen and waited for my change and for her to pack my items.

"I'm Mikan." I smiled at her and she gave me my change but held my hand in place.

"I'm serious, If you want to stay here shortly you'll need to really stay out of trouble." Then she let my hand go and gave me my items.

I had to carry three bags home. On my way I saw this second hand shop so I decided to drop my items at home then have a quick futon buying.

I was greeted by a bald guy my age. It's strange, this place is full of youngsters, as if the town is run by a teenager like me. There are old people and middle age people but they look uncaring.

I quickly bought the cheapest futon, a small pan, and a single burner.

I did a quick inventory. two hundred forty three minus one thousand seven hundred eleven that's one hundred forty one thousand two hundred eighty nine yen. Minus again to my newest items, that's one thirty one thousand twenty three. If I keep this up I'll be homeless in two towns away.

Eggs, five canned goods, a carton of milk, ramen cups, tangerines,oil, a kilo of rice. Oh well I have to stick to Ramen and omelets then.

* * *

I bought a newspaper, and found jobs section, but I found one corner fascinating, _ten jobs you can get without a diploma_.

One, Service technician

Two, Cashier

Three, Waitress

Four, Carpentry

Five, Fitness trainer

Six, Librarian Assistant

Seven, Manicurist or Pedicurist

Eight, Small Entrepreneur

Nine, Baker

Ten, Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend.

Ok. I think this whole thing is a joke. I only realized it when I read number ten.

I ate first before going on job hunting. I boiled water and egg on my pan. I used the water for Ramen and added the egg. I took every slurp slowly. The first time I'm eating free from my chains! It may only be noodles but I will always remember this!

* * *

I looked around and searched for 'Permynent Salon' A lame name if you ask me, but I shouldn't go broadcasting it because it may be my next job.

I noticed the two men in black who were following me. I try to lose them, and I did.

"Hello, I am applying for a job." I beamed up at the door. A seaweed hair girl my age looked at me. I grunted ugh!

Are all people here the same age as me?

"What do you want?" She asks me.

"I'm here for a job?" I answered. Then bowing my head.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Can you paint nail?"

"Yes, I think?"

"Can you cut hair?"

"I think so too."

"How long can you work?"

"2-3 hours here?"

"You're hired."

I raised my head, "REALLY?" No resumes, no interviews, no exams?!

She rolled her eyes. "Monday to Friday three to five pm, don't be late." I almost hugged her. "Sumire Shouda, your temporary boss."

Temporary?

"Thank you! I'm Mikan Sakura by the way!" I triumphantly went out.

Next one, the library! I love books, but they don't love me, but still!

* * *

"Hello I am Mikan Sakura applying for a job!"

"You're hired." A girl also my age spoke. "I'm your temporary boss. ten am to twelve pm Monday to Saturday. Anna."

"Oh."

This town is crazily weird.

Guess I'm going back to Koko.

* * *

"Hello Koko, I don't think what you said had affected me." I entered loudly and sat on a stool.

He smiled.

"It's still three in the afternoon and I'm not homeless and jobless." I prided myself. When the elders heard the time, they all stood up and left, though still taking their sweet time. What's wrong with those elders? A few seconds later, teenagers came, mostly girls, and mostly bitches.

"What's happening?" I asked to Koko, it's like a zombie movie with people trying to find shelter.

"Mikan, you should leave." Koko pushed my elbows that were resting on the counter.

"And why would I?" I arched a brow.

"And here I was going to apply a seven thirty to ten am work." I told him in a sing song voice.

Then I saw the black men enter, they used the commotion to get closer to me.

"You're hired Mikan, I'm you're temporary boss." He pushed me. I think that hit a nerve.

"What is it with you people making my application so easy and saying temporary temporary shit?" I hissed at him.

"Mikan, just leave."

"What if I don't"

"The secrets of this town shall stay inside! We love this town far too much!" He yelled at me. That left me dumbfounded.

End of POV


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette was dragged out by the back door. Reluctantly she went home. She wanted to be a part of this town.

But she was being unfair, she wasn't even supposed to feel anything for them, she must not get attached anymore than acquaintances.

She shook off her feeling, she tried to, but she badly wanted to stay, like she always did, but her fate won't let her, or she won't let her fate ruin anyone anymore.

'We love this town far too much' Those words stuck to her head like a leech clinging for blood, a parasite, killing her.

'This town, is far too kind, far too gentle to be destroyed by me.' She thought, she wanted to leave right away, wanted to start anew AGAIN. AGAIN, that has been her life's philosophy, to repeat failure over and over again, tragic.

* * *

By the time the Brunette had walked a few meters away, a raven haired opens the Cafe's door.

"Natsume!" The girls squealed. Natsume ignored them and went straight to the counter. Sitting on a stool he acknowledges Ruka's presence with a nod.

"How are you holding up Hyuuga?" A cold voice asked him. Without a glance he replied "Still alive Imai."

Girls flocked his seat and tried to talked to him. "Everybody Quiet!" Sumire shouted and all the fan girls sat down their respective chairs .Ruka ordered juice only to be mocked by the Ice Queen.

"Too baby to drink alcohol bunny boy?"  
"Nope. I need to stay sober to watch all of you." He retorted but smiled. Hotaru snorted at him.

"Hey Hotaru, do you know about the new girl?" Koko asked but keeping his voice low so that no one else would hear them.

"There's nothing I don't know about." She shrugged.

"Is she trouble, or is she trouble?" Kitsune popped up.

"..."

"Hotaru."

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

"She is trouble." Koko clicked his tongue.

"She is not." Hotaru replied and walked away.

* * *

"I've seen girls like her, she just stays for Natsume, then gets killed for it, then what? Natsume carries the burden? AGAIN?" Koko mumbled to himself. 'AGAIN HUH?' He thought deeply about it.

Only to be pulled back by a loud thump on the counter.

"What the hell is this Kokoro Yome?" His voice was monotonous but hearing his full name, Natsume is angry.

He looked at the Newspaper.

"Hahahaha, That's just a silly article." He sheepishly laughs.

Natsume narrows his eyes, "Read it closely, _ten,Natsume Hyuuga's girlfriend._"

"It wasn't me Natsume, It was Hotaru swear!" He waved his hand defensively.

The Ice Queen glanced his way, he sweat dropped.

Natsume went to the Ice Queen, "The hell, Imai."

"Yes, I am hell, should I sentence you to eternal damnation now?" Hotaru looks nonchalant.

"I'll really be damned." He showed the article. "Look here Hyuuga, your name is money. A simple mention of your name on a newspaper sends women to buy every copy available, I just hit two million yen today just because of your name, so deal with it."

He muttered curses under his breath.

* * *

"Why isn't Youichi here, Natsume?" Ruka asks worriedly.

Natsume glanced at his clock, "He's sick." which reminds him that the child should eat.

"Look, I can't stay, Youichi's sick and he's asking for your specialty." Koko rings the bell and Natsume takes the food.

The girls were all disappointed seeing Natsume leave.

"We look like we have some secret rendezvous everyday." Mochu sighed as the girls leave.

"Look, Natsume eating here attracts costumers, can I ask for anything more?" Koko smiled.

Natsume grunted, he was tired and all but the kid was sick and he wanted Mr. Yome's food.

But he admits Koko's father surely does cook nice food.

"Here." He handed the kid the food and helped him sit up. The kid was burning with fever.

"Thanks, nii-san." Natsume just ruffled Youchi's hair.

"Just get better already." He yawned before succumbing to sleep.

* * *

The brunette was twisting in her futons trying to sleep. Counting sheep does not have any effect on her. She imagines a place full of laughter. Grass everywhere and trees swaying gently with the wind, she smiles to herself, she's still capable of imagining things.

Sleep swallowed her whole. 

* * *

The next morning was better, she was branded with new hope.

She took a nice long bath. She relaxed as her body dipped the lukewarm pool of her tub.

The shower drizzled on her skin ever so lightly.

She was going to find him today between one to three in the afternoon.

She ransacked her backpack trying to find a casual but fitting for a job clothes.

She french braided her hair and smiled at the mirror. She was a different person, outside.

* * *

She walked to her first job a little earlier than expected.

"Hey boss." Koko was shocked to see her early.

"You're early."

"Early birds catches the worm." She raises a finger up.

"Just wear the uniform. There's your locker." Koko pointed to a locker in the employee's lounge.

"Okay boss." She saluted.

Waiting tables were not as hard as they seemed, and Mikan seems to like her new job. Koko just taught her the basic for about twenty minutes then she was on her own.

"You do good Mikan." He smiled at her.

"Yes, unfortunately for you, you'll have to reward someone with best employee this month, and that person in moi." She giggled at herself.

* * *

She hummed to herself while she works, wiping tables diligently. She looked outside, it was very bright, except for the black men who followed her again. She glared at them but continued her work.

The chimes sounded, she was about to turn when Koko hauled her to the employee's lounge.

"Okay, that was harsh." Mikan tugged her hand back hissing because of the sudden friction.

"Stay here okay." Koko commanded and left her. But she had enough with that treatment, she was going to stay, and stay for only two weeks, but she will be a part of this community.

She stormed her way in catching the attention of the man who just walked in.

"He's still sick and he wants your cooking." She gazed up the Human God in front of her.

"Oh, no." Koko readied himself. But then Mikan turned to him.

"Okay what's so important you had to drag me back there? There's no commotion here." Hands on her hips she pouted at Koko.

Koko was surprised by this. She didn't seem to fawn over him. "Where's the town's biggest secret?" She was getting red, with anger.

"Uhhh, look, I just didn't want you to fawn over Natsume."

"Who?"

"Natsume."

"Who?"

"Natsume."

"Who's he?" She snapped, as if she'd know who Natsume was, she was new to town for goodness sake!

"Me idiot." She turned her glare to the man who just spoke. "Oh, so you're the oh so great secret. What's so great about you?" She mocked. She's not angry, she's in rage.

"Aside from intelligence I didn't think you'd lack your sense of seeing little girl." He said. Mikan's jaw dropped, was he ridiculing her? Oh no he won't.

"At least I'm not some Mr. Biggest secret making a fuss over himself."

Koko looked at Natsume then Mikan. It's a first for Natsume to speak to a girl other than Hotaru or his flings moreover a girl he doesn't even know.

"Look, It wasn't me who kept myself a secret, it was this dumbo." Natsume pointed at Koko.

"God you're both infuriating!" She yelled.

"Woman you're so loud." Then the bell dinged, ORDER'S UP!

Natsume picked up the package of food before smirking Mikan's way.

"I hate you Koko, and I was thinking I would be a bother to town, thinking there's this one big secret you all hold, why all of you are teenagers running businesses! God!" She continued her ranting.

"Look Mikan, what season is it?" Koko interrupts her.  
"Summer"

"Right"  
"What does that have anything to d-"

"It's summer Mikan, we're working summer jobs." Mikan suddenly realized what Koko said.

It was all sinking in. Temporary boss means they're just there for now, and they thought a youngster like Mikan can fit a job like theirs.

She was so dense. She smacked her forehead with her palms. This is just an ordinary small town, and she was about to ruin it all for them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Mikan said and sat down. 

* * *

**A/N: Here's their first meeting :P oh yeah I wanted to thank nurulamalinasalihah and Corpiew R. 82. YOU BOTH MADE MY DAY :)**  
**Please support me. Leave reviews, they inspire me a lot :)) So how'd you think I do? Please please support me :))**


End file.
